The goal of this project is to simplify and refine the Scanned, Intensity-Modulated Focused Ultrasound (SIMFU) system to enhance its versatility to heat larger and deeper tumors with safety and to make it suitable for routine clinical use in a Hospital setting. The present SIMFU will be upgraded by replacement of some of its substandard and obsolete components. A dual-portal insonation system which will permit easier, faster and more effective coupling to different regions of the body will be developed. Pre-Treatment Predictive Therapy Planning, Automatic Monitoring and Control during Therapy and Post- Treatment Reconstruction of Tissue Temperature Fields will be implemented. To ensure safety, thresholds of cavitation damage to solid tissues will be studied and the safety and efficacy of "Rapid Hyperthermia" will be studied in experimental animals.